


the skies can't keep their secret (they tell it to the hills)

by fire_ash_rebirth



Series: Marvel Femslash Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/F, Fluff, Marvel Femslash Bingo 2020, my school doesn't have a history or a theatre department so im just spitballing here, please dont come at me theatre and history students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_ash_rebirth/pseuds/fire_ash_rebirth
Summary: Students in the theatre department were of the opinion that Dr. Martinelli, according to her RateMyProfessor reviews, “looks like a cinnamon roll, and is actually a cinnamon roll”.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Marvel Femslash Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908532
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	the skies can't keep their secret (they tell it to the hills)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvel Femslash Bingo, for the prompt: Professor AU  
> Title from The skies can't keep their secret!, by Emily Dickinson

Students in the theatre department were of the opinion that Dr. Martinelli, according to her RateMyProfessor reviews, “looks like a cinnamon roll, and is actually a cinnamon roll”. Her Introduction to American Musical Theatre class was a common favorite for the theatre undergrads, and she was one of the most requested advisors amongst the graduate students. In contrast to some of the older, stuffier, Shakespeare-is-the-pinnacle-of-theatre professors, Dr. Martinelli was well known for seeming to actually have fun with the material, and welcoming alternate interpretations and new ideas from the students. Coupled with her generally exuberant personality, it was no mystery why she was so beloved by her students.

If one were to read the RateMyProfessor reviews, or even just ask around the history department, it would be difficult to create a uniform (or even vaguely coherent) understanding of Dr. Carter. Some thought she was strict but fair, rewarding hard work with little tolerance for shenanigans. Some thought she was hilarious and fascinating. Some thought she was the devil incarnate. No one thought she was boring. Curiosity alone was enough to prompt students to sign up for her History of 20th Century Espionage class.

While they had never intended to hide the nature of their relationship, Dr. Carter wasn’t exactly one to keep her heart on her sleeve, and Dr. Martinelli’s tendency to use pet names added a certain amount of unintentional obfuscation. While all the theatre students knew about Dr. Martinelli’s beloved “English”, few would have guessed the nickname belonged to Dr. Carter. So when Dr. Martinelli announced to her class that the next unit would involve an examination of Spies Are Forever, and that Dr. Carter would be joining them next week to discuss the historical context, nobody thought anything of it. 

Considering the standard theatre student’s tolerance for history, the class found themselves surprisingly engaged in Dr. Carter’s guest lecture. Some of that could be attributed to inherent comedy of the juxtaposition of such a serious historical analysis against such a ridiculous story, but Dr. Carter’s presentation of the material had a surprisingly personal tone to it that certainly didn’t hurt. But the real noteworthy moment came at the end of class, as Dr. Carter was packing up her things and the students started filing out of the classroom, when the stragglers heard Dr. Carter commented to Dr. Martinelli, “You’ve certainly got a solid group of students this year.”

Like any group of self-conscious young adults, they might have slowed their pace in order to overhear Dr. Martinelli respond with a wink, “You weren’t so bad yourself, English.”

**Author's Note:**

> I go to a university in which there are only four majors, all of them are engineering. As such, I don't really know how history or english departments would work. Regardless, an attempt was made. 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated and comments sustain me! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
